Dangerous Territory
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: -Based on pictures released for Dangerous Liaisons- "That place will be full of hybrids and vampires Elena, there's no way in hell you're going." "I don't think I have a choice." Party at Klaus' house? What could possbily go wrong? Damon/Elena. Klaroline.


**DANGEROUS TERRITORY**

**AN**_: _So I saw the pictures for Dangerous Liaisons, (I TOTALLY FREAKED) and this is my way of putting the pictures into words and taking a stab at what happens on the relationship side of the ball. I did miss out the whole carriages thing for cars, but oh well! By the way, I'm from England so I apologise (there's one) for English spellings, I just don't want to get into the habbit when I'm writing history essays! ;D Hope you like! ;)

**Warnings:** This is obviously going to be spoiler-y as it's based off the pictures ;P

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but ten fingers, a computer and a brain.

* * *

><p>He had realised it in that second.<p>

A whole damn second to realise his whole life ... well _death _had been a total lie. Every day, he'd sated his lust for blood without a second thought, he'd scratched the itch, he'd quenched the thirst, but had it _ever _made him happy? Had he ever felt good about himself hurting innocent people just for his own survival? He'd spent over 150 years thinking it did. Thinking that the 'thrill of the chase'_, _that he'd so enjoyed when chasing Katherine when he was human, was exactly the same as chasing people for their blood.

It wasn't.

He knows that now. He knows that playing football on the lawn with his brother, his _human _brother, was one of the last happiest moments of his life, and even that memory was spoiled by the memory of Katherine and what she did to him. He supposes he's never felt truly happy since he woke up to the news of his mother's death. Everyone moment after, for _years,_ was tainted by the loss of the woman he loved most in the world. The longing he'd felt to feel truly loved by a parent had haunted him for years and if he was honest, he knew it had never left him. At the very least, he'd gone a whole century without experiencing a feeling of happiness intense enough to feel like his non-existent heart was bursting, and after a while he had forgotten what it felt like. He'd found a replacement for happy and it was called being _sated_. Finding a beautiful girl to compel to get what he wanted; _blood _and sexual pleasure was enough to keep him entertained, but never for long. He knew that whoever he'd compelled, or whoever had been stupid to show an interest in him in the first place, didn't want him for him. They wanted him for his looks, for his charm and mostly for his uncanny ability to compel. The person underneath the vampire was never wanted and so the facade became the new him until the human him, the _caring_ him, was so deeply buried inside himself he forgot who that person even was.

Elena Gilbert had changed that considerably. A girl, well a _woman _now, who wasn't afraid to comfort a monster, to be the prey that called the predator an ass, to actually make a being that could turn his emotions off feel and slap him like she had a _chance _of living if he didn't want her to. He'd told her he wasn't his brother, that he wouldn't change who he was for her, but he knew he had changed for her long before that admission. Rather than feeling much like an empty shell, craving blood and revenge, he felt a little bit more human every day he spent with her. That night, oh _man _that night, she'd kissed him back on her porch, practically begging him not to pull away and he'd felt his humanity return instantly, as if it had never left him. If he didn't know better he'd have said he could feel his pulse accelerate.

It was that second, the second that he'd slowly pulled away, seeing her flushed breathless face watching him, not disgusted, not outraged by his advances, that he realised he hadn't felt truly happy since becoming a vampire until that very moment. She _liked _him. She had to or else would have been experiencing a classic Gilbert slap right now. He'd spent the whole night sipping bourbon, lying in bed, grinning to himself. Someone as beautiful and innocent as Elena Gilbert had allowed him to kiss her and he couldn't help feeling on top of the world.

Then she had to go and tell him he couldn't kiss her again.

Vampires don't sulk. They do not pout. They do not wallow in self-pity. But this is as close to it Damon Salvatore's going to get. He swallows another mouthful of bourbon as he lounges on his couch, when his phone buzzes in his pocket and he groans. "What _now_?" He mutters to himself, pulling it out to see Elena's name flash up. He freezes. Whenever he sees her name on his phone, he feels himself momentarily panic. A panic that's been intensified lately since Stefan's kidnapping stunt and the revival of Klaus' family.

"Elena?" He asks quickly, feeling himself tense up to hear her response.

"Hey Damon." Comes her calm reply and he physically relaxes again, going back into full-witty-Damon mode. "I got something weird in the post this morning."

"Fan mail?" Damon supplies quickly. "That's all I ever seem to get." He sighs mockingly.

He can almost see her roll her eyes. "_No_, it's an invitation ... to a _ball_."

Damon's eyebrows knit together. There was a ball and he didn't know about it? Who called it a 'ball' these days anyway? Shouldn't it be a _dance_? "Off who?" He asks curiously.

"Klaus."

He almost drops the phone. "_What_?" He hisses.

"That's what I thought! It says it's next Friday and to dress formally..." She reads off the invitation, sounding almost as confused as he is. "Did he invite you?"

Damon shook his head, then realises he is still on the phone. "No he didn't." He sounds rather resentful at that fact considering how much he hates his guts. "What game is he playing _now_?"

"He's invited Caroline, too." Elena informs him next. "The invitation says it's at his family's new mansion."

Why the _hell _would Klaus want to put Elena in danger like that when he'd sent Stefan here to protect her just a short while ago? "That place will be _full _of hybrids and vampires Elena, there's no _way _in _hell _you're going."

Elena chokes out a laugh. "I don't think I have a choice."

Damon frowns. "What do you mean?"

"_Any failure to attend will result in the death of a loved one_." Elena reads out in a monotonous tone. "What a lovely touch."

"I can't say I'm shocked. If it was a free will house party at _Klaus'_ I doubt the attendance would be high. Does it say anything about bringing a plus one?" He asks in a suggestive voice, knowing full well that whether or not the piece of paper says she can, he's going with her.

Elena is silent for a moment, then pipes up. "It says I can bring a date at the bottom, or get set up with someone when I'm there."

"Get set up? I don't think so. I'm coming with you." Damon insists, but realises she isn't listening when she makes no reply.

"That's strange." He can just about make out with his vampire hearing. She stars mumbling something he can't make out then confirms. "It doesn't say Caroline can bring a date. It just tells her to be there at seven thirty."

"Seven thirty? It's settled then. I'll pick you up at seven." Damon replies quickly, reaffirming he'd be going with her just in case she didn't hear him the first time.

"Damon you don't have to—"

"I'm taking you. I'll pick you up at seven." He repeats more firmly. "We don't want him going to find Jeremy just because you didn't go to his sick little ball."

Elena's voice sounds touched. "Damon, it means a lot that you'd say that but I doubt he'd go that far out of his way. He'd probably go after someone I love around here, probably Bonnie..." She sighs.

"And kill a witch?" Damon questions, laughing. "He wouldn't want a witch dead unless it's vital Elena, witches don't come around as easily as vampires."

"Do you think he'd go after you?" She asks quietly, sounding worried.

Damon tries not to react to what she's implying in his tone, but secretly he's smiling. "Well he threatened my life before ... when he thought Katherine was you. I don't see why he'd think twice about doing it again."

Elena gulps.

"If you don't want to go, Elena. _Don't_. I'd rather him come after me then you do something you don't want to do. I can protect myself."

Elena scoffs. "Against _Klaus, _his whole familyand his army of hybrids? There's no way! We're going." She says firmly.

"You're sure?"

"_Yes_. I would _never _risk your life like that. Are you sure you want to risk yours by coming with me? Klaus wouldn't let anyone hurt me, he needs my blood. But he would hurt—"

"_Elena_." He growls down the phone.

"Sorry. Stupid question." He can hear the bemusement in her voice. "I wonder why he invited _me_. He's been around for centuries and he's inviting an eighteen year old girl from Mystic Falls? I thought he'd have more important people to invite."

"You're not _just_ an eighteen year old girl from Mystic Falls, Elena." He says warily. "You're ..." He catches himself quickly. "You're his prized possession being his hybrid-maker ... the question is why invite _Caroline_? She's not even human so it's not like they can feed on her. Not to mention the fact that she's _really _annoying."

"She is not." Elena defends sharply. "He did save her life before when Tyler bit her though... Maybe he's grown fond of her?"

Damon barks a laugh. "Now _that_ would be funny. I was under the impression Klaus was asexual and Barbie was forever Wolfy's."

"You know they broke up." Elena reminds him unhelpfully. "Stop being mean about my friends, Damon!" Elena scolds him.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" Damon teases back, despite the fact that all he wants to do is stay talking to her for as long as he can. "Don't tell me you're cutting classes _just_ to talk to me now..."

"In your dreams!" Elena replies playfully. "The bell hasn't even rung for first class yet."

"Ding-a-ling-a-ling—"

"Don't start that again!"

Damon chuckles. "I was just kidding."

"_Stefan_!"

Elena's surprise is evident and Damon feels himself jump at the name.

"Stefan's there? Elena, _hello_? Elena are you okay? Is he—"

The phone cuts off along with Damon's sanity.

* * *

><p>As Elena lets the phone drop from her hand, she feels Caroline appear beside her in a second, a blur of blonde.<p>

"What do _you _want?" Caroline snaps at the long lost vampire, looking very much prepared to stake him in his chest. "I don't know how you even have the nerve to show your face around here after what you did!"

Stefan's held tilts to the side. "So you told her..." He tilts his head, looking amused.

"Of course she did!" Caroline hisses. "_Wickery Bridge_ Stefan! Really? You know how much she's been through and _you _of all people, take her _there_! I thought Damon was supposed to be the monster!"

"Oh shut up will you? I'm here to speak to _Elena _and Elena only. Unless you want me to come back to school here full-time." He winks menacingly.

Elena leans down slowly and grasps her phone tightly in her hand, turning it over to see the screen broke at the front. _Shit_, she thinks angrily, she knows full well that Damon would be throwing a nut by now. "Can I borrow your phone, Stefan?"

Stefan frowns at the request and she thinks she can see his eyes widening just a tiny bit. She knows he expects her to be upset and angry with him, not asking to borrow his cell phone. "Why?" He asks defensively.

"You made me jump, my phone's broke and I need to tell Damon I'm okay. Just give me your phone."

"What, so he can _kiss _you again? I don't think so." Stefan scoffs.

Elena glowers at him. It's like someone's replaced him with his evil identical twin lately and it's getting more than a little bit annoying. "You're such a jerk."

"I don't have his number Elena..." Caroline says guiltily. "I deleted it after he..."

"Compelled you and used you for sex?" Stefan supplies wittily.

Caroline scowls. "Come out with what you have to say and _leave,_ will you? We have class in two minutes."

"I'm well aware of your class schedule, _Caroline_." He murmurs her name seductively like Damon would. "I just came by to tell _Elena _I'd be picking her up at seven on Friday night."

"What?"

"I'm taking you to this little _ball _thing on Friday. I need a way in to find out what Klaus is up to. You're my golden ticket."

"No way." Elena protests.

Stefan's eyes flash. "Why not?" He demands and for a moment, Elena thinks she can see a dash of weakness in his eyes.

"I'm going with ... someone else." Elena mumbles, blushing furiously. "I don't want you to take me."

"If you think _Damon_ can protect you while he's so weak and _human-y _at the minute. You're mistaken. I _can_ protect you and I will. I just need you to agree that I'm your date."

"That won't be necessary. I don't want—"

"I don't care what you want, I'm taking you and that's _final_. I don't care if I have to drag you there, kicking and screaming."

Caroline's about to protest when the bell rings loudly and Stefan smirks once at Elena before disappearing in a flash.

Elena looks to Caroline, letting out a ragged breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "What am I going to do?" She hates that he makes her feel this way _all_ the time these days when he used to be her sole source of happiness. "I told Damon he could take me."

Caroline puts a comforting arm around her as they walk towards class. "Just tell Damon to pick you up from my house. That way, Stefan won't be able to get in and you can spend the night with Damon..." Caroline scrunches her nose up at that fact. "Not that I can see _why _you'd want to do that."

"_Caroline_." Elena warns. "You know he's different now."

"Around you, yes. He still seems like the same old jerk to me. Put any devil next to Stefan these days and they'll look like a saint."

Elena rolls her eyes and decides to change the topic. "Aren't you wondering why _we _are invited? Why us?"

Caroline looks uncomfortable, pulling down her vest top as she enters the classroom door. "I don't know..."

Elena follows in after her, frowning as she slings her books on her desk. "Did something happen between the two of you? After Tyler bit you?" Elena inquires as she takes her seat next to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Shh, class is starting!"

Elena's brow furrows; something is going on and she doesn't like it one little bit.

* * *

><p>Elena studies herself in the mirror for the final time, smoothing out the beautiful black sequinned dress that Caroline had made her buy earlier that afternoon. She turns herself around, studying the back, admiring the big black bow on the back that Caroline said 'set off the whole gown', then spins herself back around. She tilts her head to the side, leaning forward and studying her face for any imperfections. She reaches up to touch her cheek and wipe a stray little line of mascara with her black glove when Caroline waltzes into the room, clicking her tongue. "Let me do that." She says softly, reaching forward and gently wiping little line from her cheekbone.<p>

"I don't like this." Bonnie interjects, crossing her arms over her cardigan. "I don't like it one bit."

Caroline pulls on her white gloves, smoothing down her long blue gown. "It's just a ball, Bonnie."

"That you're _excited _for?" She asks incredulously. "You're insane! This is _Klaus _we're talking about here. It's not some harmless little high school dance!"

Elena swings her beautifully curled hair, courtesy of Caroline, over her left shoulder and awaits Caroline with the hairspray. "He's threatening our loved ones and I'm not prepared to call his bluff on it, Bonnie."

Bonnie scoffs. "So this has nothing to do with wanting to spend the night dancing in the arms of _Damon, _does it?"

Elena blushes hotly. "_No. _This has to do with wanting to keep you, Alaric and Jeremy _safe_." She sends her friend a pleading look, silently begging her not to mention her kiss with Damon to Caroline.

Elena coughs as the hairspray consumes her and smoothes down a stray piece of hair that Caroline missed so she can get it. "Don't be jealous because you're not invited." Caroline says in a cold tone, perfecting Elena's hair.

"_Jealousy_? Do you think this is what this is about? This is _not _about me being jealous, this is about me being worried about my friend's lives! Klaus is one thing, but his whole screwed up _family _will be another! They'll all want revenge on Stefan, probably through Elena, and I'm guessing they're inviting a newborn vampire to entertain them! This goes a little beyond jealousy!"

Caroline's eyes narrow, turning almost black as she pulls on her white gloves. "Klaus isn't as bad as you think he is." She protests fiercely, walking over to her side-table to open a pretty little box left out. She pulls out a beautiful silver bracelet and admires it in her hands before slipping it on over her glove.

"Where did you get _that_?" Elena says breathlessly, looking at the delicate little bracelet.

"From a friend." Caroline snaps quickly. "For my birthday."

"Is that from _Klaus_?" Bonnie asks incredulously, charging across the room to inspect it more closely. Caroline remains silent. "It _is_! Klaus gave that to you! And you're _wearing _it?"

"Obviously."

"He could have done anything to that bracelet Caroline! He could be using it to spy on Elena! He's probably spying on us right now! Let me check it."

Caroline shakes her head. "_No_. He hasn't. Is it so hard to believe that someone would want to give me a gift without it having anything to do with _Elena_?"

Elena looks down guiltily. "It can't hurt to check..."

Caroline bristles as she pulls the bracelet off her arm and throws it at Bonnie who catches it easily. "I'll be back in a minute." She mutters, storming out of the room.

"Can you feel anything?" Elena asks curiously, smoothing out the back of her dress before sitting down next to Bonnie on Caroline's bed.

Bonnie closes her eyes, concentrating hard. "No spell's been put on this ... not unless it's a really well concealed one."

"I'm worried about her, Bonnie." Elena whispers. "I think she might be falling for _Klaus_. Did you see how defensive she got over that bracelet?"

Bonnie nods sadly. "He wants her for something and it's not going to be good, either. I wish we knew what he wanted."

Caroline saunters back into the room, swishing her dress from side to side. "Find anything?" She snaps, her eyes like fire.

"...No." Bonnie whispers as she snatches the bracelet back with a pleased smirk and moves it back to its place over her glove.

The doorbell rings and Caroline forgets her momentary displeasure and grins at Elena. "That will be your date."

Elena swallows. "What if it's Stefan?"

"Damon said he'd be _here _at seven. Stefan will have gone to your place and by the time he realises it'll be too late. Now go open the door Bonnie."

"Why me?" Bonnie almost whines, folding her arms.

"So he can watch her walk down the stairs! Obviously!" Caroline pulls Bonnie up by the arm and gently nudges her out of the door. "Wait 'til the door opens before you come down the stairs."

Bonnie sighs loudly as she drags herself down Caroline's staircase and rolls her eyes as she swings open the front door with a little too much force. "Damon." She says hostilely.

"Witchy." He replies with a nod. "Elena and Barbie around?" He tilts his head, trying to see past her.

"Come in." She mutters, folding her arms and marching back into the house. "ELENA! Damon's here!" She says with false enthusiasm.

Damon let's his hands find his trouser pockets as Elena takes down the stairs, just like she did at the Miss Mystic Falls competition. Only now she is _his _real date. She isn't going with him because he is her last choice, her _only _choice. She's going with him because she likes him, she _really _likes him. She must do or she wouldn't have kissed him back. That's what he keeps telling himself and that's what gave him the confidence to says '_It's right, just not right now_'. He'd put himself out there to see if he was right, that she wanted it too but she needed time to get over Stefan, and she hadn't contradicted him. That had spoke volumes; _all_ the volumes that he needed.

The moment he catches sight of her he feels his mouth open of its own accord. She is stunning. Breathtakingly beautiful. He could never remember Katherine ever rendering him as speechless as he is feeling now. She is true perfection. The top of the dress hugs her figure tight while the sequinned bottom makes her look graceful, and in turn makes him look dumfounded by her beauty. "Elena..." He whispers as she finally reaches him, holding out her black-gloved hand to him with a coy smile. He presses a light kiss to it. "You look beautiful."

Elena giggles uncharacteristically. "You don't look too bad yourself." She admires his bow tie and black waistcoat.

"I _know_ that." He grins and she instantly feels more at ease.

"Will you two hurry up with the flirting?" Bonnie snaps. "Stefan could be here any moment! You need to get to the party before he gets the chance to find Elena."

"Good point Witchy!" Damon chimes, wrapping an arm around Elena who has her hands buried in her shoal. "Let's go."

"Shotgun!" Caroline calls quickly, grabbing her shoal and wrapping around her shoulders.

Damon scoffs. "Elena is my date. She's in the front. Go get your Mom to take you if you want to go shotgun."

Caroline growls. "I hate you."

"Be careful you two, okay?" Bonnie worries her lip. "If it starts getting heated ... get out of there."

"Aren't you gonna tell _me _to be careful?" Damon winks, following Elena out of the door and to his car. Bonnie follows them across the lawn and to the car, opening the backdoor for Caroline. Caroline shuffles in, pulling up her dress and muttering something about Damon being a prized pig.

"I know that would be a waste of both our time ... just be careful with Elena, Damon. I'm trusting you with her." Bonnie warns, shutting Caroline's and Elena's doors for them.

"You have nothing to worry about." He says quietly. "I'll die before I let anything happen to her."

"I know." Bonnie says softly. "And _that's _why I'm trusting you."

* * *

><p>"Are you cold?"<p>

Elena frowns at his question, turning her head to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Me and Barbie can't feel if it's cold or not..." He says in way of explanation, flicking his eyes between her and the road. "Want me to turn the heating on?"

Elena smiles brightly at him, and shakes her head, placing her hands together over her dress. "It's just right."

"I can't believe calling shotgun means nothing these days." Caroline mutters, partly to the two of the them, partly to herself.

"Oh give it a rest, will you? Some people are trying to have a conversation that isn't about _you_!"

Elena sighs. "_Damon_." She says in a warning tone and he sends her a sharp glance that tells her he's not happy.

"Are we there yet?" Caroline leans forward in her seat, looking at the digital clock on the radio. "It seems like we've been in this car _forever_."

"Tell me about it." Damon mutters.

"We're been in the car for twenty five minutes." Elena turns to her friend, bemused. "Of all your qualities you could have had amplified, your impatience seems to have worsened the most."

Caroline smirks. "_Everything _amplifies, Elena. That's why the easy thing to do would be to turn it off ... but I'd rather annoy Damon and keep it on."

Damon scowls fiercely but Elena laughs warmly and Damon's anger dissipates slightly. "We're here." Elena comments, ducking her head to take in the mansion. Lights were wrapped expertly around hundreds of trees, even wrapped around the stairs that led to the beautiful white mansion itself. "It's _beautiful_._" _Elena and Caroline comment in unison.

Damon pulls up at the entrance and the valet, who Damon notices is most definitely human and most definitely being compelled from the bite marks on his neck, holds his hand out for the keys. Elena smiles, reaching out for the car handle when she gasps and jumps back in her seat. Klaus himself is hurrying down the steps towards them and Elena holds her breath for a moment, trying to resist the urge to close her eyes. Her heart stops as he gets closer, smiling his little deranged smile as he nears them. Only he doesn't reach out for Elena's door, he darts straight to the backdoor where Caroline is sitting.

"Good evening, Caroline." Klaus says rather politely, smiling appreciatively at Caroline.

Elena's mouth drops open as Damon opens her door for her, who is also watching the odd pair with stunned eyes. Damon extends his hand to her and smiles sweetly as she takes it and follows him up the staircase, Klaus and Caroline not far behind. "There will be no funny business tonight Damon. Our deal is on and if any of the terms are broken, if any of my family members have disappeared by the end of the night, I will hold _you _personally responsible." He murmurs softly, yet psychotically.

"Leave him alone." Elena spits, holding tightly onto Damon's hand as she pulls him into the grand hall.

"The dancing hall's that way." He points it out like he hasn't just threatened her date's life and Elena gives him a look of disgust.

"Are you coming Caroline?" She asks angrily, glaring at her friend's hand in Klaus'.

"I'll catch you up." Caroline replies softly, smiling up at Klaus.

"Okay I'm officially worried." Elena murmurs to Damon as they enter the room filled with endless couples in beautiful gowns. "What's gotten into her?"

"Let's just be grateful this is actually a _real _ball. I was thinking it would be a sick vampire version." Damon looks around the room, almost seeming paranoid. "Looks like the dancing's starting..." Damon comments, watching a line of girls in dresses stand before their partners. "Wanna dance Miss Gilbert?" He nudges her playfully, shaking his hips to make her laugh.

"Sure." She replies, scrutinizing the line before her. "I hope this isn't some pre-rehearsed dance..."

"We can wing it." He grins back, leading her to the end of the line and bowing to her curtsy. Damon picks up the dance much quicker than she does, and Elena strongly suspects that he's done this dance before, but she doesn't mind at all. It reminds her a lot of the day that danced at the Miss Mystic Falls competition, as she moves to his side and crosses arms with him, feeling his gaze never leave her side. She can't seem to take her eyes off of him either. "I'd say we're doing rather well." He comments lazily, twirling her quickly under his arm. Elena laughs and reverts back to her position, holding one of his hands in each of hers and following the rest of the dance.

"I'd like to think so." She whispers back, smiling.

He laughs a little nervously and pulls her closer to him. "I love that dress on you." He admits and for a moment, she realises she's seeing part of his 1864 self, the self that he'd told her she'd love.

Elena smiles back, allowing him to lead her around the room to the slow dance. "How many people do you think are compelled to be here?"

Damon scrutinizes the room. "Probably all of the staff. I bet they won't live to see tomorrow either. I can't see any humans guests here though, other than you."

"Really?" Elena whispers, looking a little scared.

"Don't worry, you're a _doppelganger_, you're not any ordinary human. He'll have warned all vampires to stay away from you, don't you worry." He smirks and it's anything but reassuring.

"Okay." Elena responds quietly, tightening her grip around his fingers a little. "There's Elijah." Elena comments and Damon's gaze is there within the second.

"I need to talk to him after this dance. Will you be okay?" He asks her as his gaze meets with Elijah who sends him a firm nod that makes Elena nervous.

Elena nods tentatively. "I'll stay close to Caroline."

"No one's going to hurt you." Damon assures her with a little smile. "But just to be sure ... stay close to Klaus and Caroline." He instructs.

Elena agrees to it, feeling slightly sick as he twirls her for one last time, presses a soft kiss to her hand, then follows Elijah out of the door inconspicuously.

She has a feeling in her gut that something's going to happen and it's not going to be good.

* * *

><p>Everything feels surreal.<p>

That's what Caroline notices as the vampire she's feared for so long waltzes her around the room with strong arms. She doesn't know how her perception of a man could change so quickly, from hate to something akin to affection, but there's something about Klaus that makes her want to be the one that saves him.

If that's even possible.

"Are you glad you chose life, Caroline?" Klaus' polite inquiry disturbs her thoughts and she shakes her head to gather them again.

She smiles genuinely. "Yes, I am. More so by the minute."

"_See_, the world isn't such a terrible place once you ignore all the rubbish. Time enslaves humans. We are free. I think you'll be quite the vampire." Klaus compliments, watching her carefully. "I see you're wearing the bracelet I got you."

Caroline is glad she's a vampire, or her face would be bright red right about now. "Well ... I thought since this is a special occasion..."

"I'm glad you are." He answers, removing the worried look off her face. "It suits you very well."

Caroline giggles and allows herself to be twirled under his arm. "You're not as bad as people say you are." She notes, finding her place back in his arms as they start the dance again.

"I am." He whispers. "My father made sure of _that_."

"He's gone now, Klaus. You don't need to feel scared of him anymore."

Klaus tilts his head, watching her curiously. "A true vampire is never scared Caroline."

"True vampires are brave enough to let themselves _feel_. To let their humanity in before it escapes them." Caroline counters confidently and Klaus chuckles.

"I think I might like you, Caroline Forbes." He grins rather dangerously before dipping her unceremoniously. "For you, I _might_ even allow myself to feel."

Caroline bites her lip as he pulls her back up to him, much closer against his body this time.

"You're different." He adds, swaying with her, his hand rubbing circles on her back. "I've never seen anything like it in all my years."

"Really?" Caroline whispers, feeling the need to press her lips against his, just to feel what it's like, just for a second. "I'm nothing special..."

"Oh, on the contrary!" He smiles with his British-type charm and Caroline feels rather flustered considering she's a vampire. "You're the most interesting girl of my acquaintance."

Caroline smiles back. "I'm glad, you know."

"You're glad of what, love?" He reaches out a finger to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"That it was Mikael and not you." She whispers quietly, as if the words have been cursed and she will go to hell for saying them.

Klaus studies her carefully. "I fear you may be the only one."

"Kol and Finn seem ... content." Caroline offers him, glancing over to the two brothers who are whispering menacingly. "I'm sure they know you were just protecting them until Mikeal was gone, Klaus."

"Brother." A hand reaches out to touch Klaus' shoulder, but he does not let her go, he instead turns their bodies in the direction of his sister, still swaying with Caroline in his arms.

"Yes Rebekah?" Klaus asks charmingly.

Rebekah narrows her eyes at Caroline. "You are surely not going to be dancing with _her _all night."

Caroline scowls. "Who do you think you are you little—?"

"I think I just might." Klaus interjects, throwing his sister a captivating smile.

"She's _horrible_!" Rebekah protests. "I do not approve of this Nicklaus, not one bit."

"Run along and have _fun _Rebekah. I hear Stefan has just arrived, the party has just begun!" He chimes enthusiastically.

Caroline freezes in his arms. "What do you mean by that?" She raises an eyebrow.

Klaus smiles innocently. "I'm sure there will be some trouble over Elena between the two brothers. It will be entertainment. I did not mean anything by it, my love."

Rebekah folds her arms over her dress. "Something tells me you have something planned for tonight and I'm _going _to find out what it is." Rebekah storms away.

Caroline studies him suspiciously. Rebekah had just found out Klaus had killed their mother and she was _here_? "What is she doing here?"

Klaus frowns. "Why wouldn't she be here?"

Caroline realises that Rebekah's chosen not to share the information that she knows he killed their mother. She must be planning revenge on him soon. She suddenly feels very worried. "Klaus, there's not another way to kill you is there?"

Klaus barks out a disbelieving laugh. "Do you really think I'd tell _you_ if there was?"

Caroline shakes her head, pulling out his arms completely. "You're in danger if there is." Caroline scans the room and finds Elena standing in the corner of the room by herself... without Damon. _Shit_. "Oh no." She whispers to herself.

"What is it?" Klaus bites, gritting his teeth. "What do you know that you won't tell me?"

Caroline suddenly freezes. She's in trouble now. "Nothing. I just need to go sort something out."

He grabs her arm in deathly grip and Caroline whimpers. "I am _always_ one step ahead Caroline. That means I need to know what you know." Klaus tilts his head to the side, looking at her as if the past half an hour had meant nothing. "Are you going to tell me?"

Caroline swallows. "There's nothing to tell."

"_Don't lie to me_!" He shouts loudly, though no one's attention in the room is theirs.

"I'm ... not."

Klaus barks out a laugh. "Do you think I've lived this long to _not _know when a pathetic little girl is lying to me?"

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest, feeling vulnerable. "What did you just say?"

"_Pathetic_. Do I need to compel it out of you? Don't think that I won't."

He knows the slap is coming, hell, he can see it coming a mile off. But he lets her do it anyway, lets her hand connect with his solid cheek, even moving his head to the side for dramatic effect. Because deep down, _deep deep _down, he knows he deserves it for losing it with her.

"I can't believe I thought I saw the good in you." She whispers, though no one is listening to them. She turns on her heel, intent on making her dramatic exit when she knows deep down she hasn't got a chance of escaping if he doesn't want her to. She grabs her shoal from the pile and races to the door.

He doesn't stop her by force. He chases after her at the same speed, reaching for her arm. "I .. _apologise_." He forces out, looking anything but truly sorry.

Caroline reaches the cold night air and shakes her head, wrestling her arm out of his grip. "Please leave me alone." she whispers softly, sounding like a helpless human.

"I won't compel it out of you." Klaus says quietly. "I was wrong to say that..."

"It doesn't matter what you say. It's all about you getting your own way and no one else getting a choice. Just go back inside. Let me calm down."

Klaus nods slowly, fisting his hands in his pockets. "If my life is in danger, if anyone tries to kill me or my family tonight and I learn you know about it, our ... our _thing _we have will be over. Understand?"

"_Go_." Caroline whispers, wrapping her shoal tighter around her arms and staring into an endless sea of fairy lights in their garden.

* * *

><p><em>Where is he? <em>He's been gone for at least twenty minutes and she taps her foot, getting even more impatient. It isn't that she needs protecting, because honestly, she isn't half as scared as she thought she'd be. Apparently half the vampires here have been compelled not to even acknowledge her presence and she guesses that these vampires are the most dangerous. The vampires that aren't compelled to ignore her are friendly enough, smiling and a few even asking her to dance. She declines politely to all of them, telling them she's waiting for her date. Not just because they are vampires who feed on humans like her, but because the person she wants to be with most right now has disappeared and she is starting to panic. She isn't a needy person when it comes to relationships, but allowing herself to get so close to Stefan and him just leaving like that makes her on edge about where Damon is.

_What if Elijah has him_? _What if Klaus has found out about whatever Damon, Elijah and Rebekah are up to_?

Her mind races with ridiculous questions. Questions that make no sense and are completely dramatic as Klaus has just followed Caroline outside. But she needs to know where he is desperately. Standing in corner next to a food table full of blood bags, she feels very much like the main appetizer, even if no vampire has even approached her with their vampire face yet.

"_Elena_."

Elena freezes. She knows who that is. She'd know that voice _anywhere_. "Stefan_._" She breathes out, feeling his finger rub softly up and down her back.

"Not like you to stand me up." He whispers softly and Elena shivers at his cold breath on her neck.

Elena spins herself around, lifting up her chin and standing tall. "You don't ... You don't own me anymore, Stefan. I can do what I like without your permission."

Stefan smirks. "Ooh, _feisty_. I like it."

"I'm not some kind of toy Stefan. You can't pick me up and drop me whenever you feel like it." Elena whispers harshly, folding her arms over her dress.

"Next dance is starting, Elena." Stefan comments idly as if he hasn't heard a word she's just said. He pulls her too him in a quick vampire move and she finds herself breathlessly stumbling into his arms. "Dance with me." He says quietly, reaching for her hip with one hand and her hand with his other.

"I'm here with Damon ... I'm supposed to be waiting for him..." Elena trails off guiltily, not allowing him to take her hand of her own free will, but still not moving away from him.

Stefan softens, reaching out slowly for her hand with such tenderness that she finds herself forgetting about the past few months in a second. "I do have my humanity back, Elena. I care about you. You know I do. I just needed Klaus to think that I didn't at the time." He murmurs softly, affectionately stroking her arm.

Elena's tough demeanour melts a little more. "You ... do?"

Stefan nods, holding her hand to his chest. "Klaus took _everything _from me, Elena. I need to destroy him before we can ever fully be together. I'm doing this for _us_. One day, you'll learn to forgive me, you know you will."

Elena swallows as he leads her gently to the dance floor and sways in his arms as he holds her. "I don't know if I can Stefan..." She whispers sadly, clinging to him, the human part of him, that is finally beginning to shine through again after so long. "You were going to _kill _me."

Stefan shakes his head. "It was an empty threat Elena. You know it. I know it. Klaus knows it." He runs a delicate finger down her cheek. "What I don't know is how you could give up on us so easily. I thought we said always."

"We did." Elena whispers brokenly. "But that was before—"

"Shh, don't talk." He presses a soft finger to his lips, which she can't help but follow with her eyes and before she knows what's going on, his lips are on hers, passionately, as if they'd never left. She allows him to kiss her for a few moments, basking in the comfort he's offering and the warmth in her heart his touch brings.

But then she remembers _he's _the reason why she needs comforting. _He's _the one who didn't come back to her when he had his humanity restored. _He's _the one who put Klaus' revenge before her. She gently presses her hands against his blazer and allows herself to feel relieved that he's let her pull away. She blinks her eyes open and frowns, confused, to see he is smirking smugly, apparently unaware that she just pulled away. But his eyes are not looking at her, they are looking at a space behind her and her eyes widen immediately.

"Damon." She whispers before she even turns around.

He's standing there, snarling at his brother, looking disgusted.

"Not nice, is it?" Stefan drawls at his brother.

"You knew he was watching?" Elena whispers coldly. "You _knew_?"

"It's nothing personal, Elena." Stefan says dismissively. "Just a bit of _quid pro quo_."

Damon is not looking at his brother though, his eyes are directed straight at her, looking at her like he did when they first met. "I thought you were different to her." His voice is low, his eyes cold, but Elena can tell that something is broken inside of him.

"_Damon_—" Elena takes a step forward towards him but she stops dead by the look in his eyes.

"You're worse than Katherine!" He spits. "At least she admits to being a life-ruining _bitch_! Do me a favour, the next time he breaks your heart into pieces, don't come crying to me!"

With that he's gone before her very eyes, before she can yell at him to stop, before she can cry that she's sorry, before she can tell him Stefan isn't the Salvatore she wants anymore. She whips her head over her shoulder, giving Stefan a look that could kill. Gritting her teeth, she marches over to him and shoves him with all her might. His surprise means he stumbles a little, but not much.

"I told you I'm not a game!" Elena screams at him, catching the attention of nearly everyone in the room.

"I had to show him you still belonged to me." Stefan explains calmly. "You're getting his hopes up and it's not fair on him."

"I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" Elena screeches, feeling more angry than she's felt since the death of her parents. "How _dare _you do that Stefan! How _dare _you!"

"It's better he gets the message now, Elena. He'd probably commit suicide or something if we didn't bite the bullet and remind him sooner or later. I'm doing him a favour."

"You just _broke _your brother's heart _again_! I don't even know you!"

She turns on her heel and frantically begin searching the building, opening countless doors and asking countless people if they've seen him or saw him leave. A few vampires even snarl at her and their vampire faces come out to play but she just whispers "_Doppelganger" _and they leave her be.

"You won't find him in here." Stefan's voice comes back to haunt her as she searches the third floor.

"Go away." Elena commands, determinedly opening the next door along the corridor.

"I know where he is..." Stefan sings teasingly, leaning back against the wall.

"_Where_?" Elena snaps.

Stefan points carelessly towards the window at the front of the house and Elena rushes towards it, looking out, only to see Damon wrapped up around a blonde vampire and they're practically surgically joined at the mouth.

Elena takes a steadying breath as she feels herself wobble on her feet. "He's..."

"Kissing someone else. Probably going to have sex with her at this rate." Stefan leans over her shoulder and peers out of the window. "Now that would be one _hell _of a night."

"Shut up." Elena whispers, though her words carry no weight to them. She quickly gathers herself together before picking up the bottom of her dress and running down the stairs madly to get to the front door, Stefan hot at her heels. "Damon!" Elena yells, running along the pavement without catching her breath. "Damon, _please_!"

The blonde girl takes her sweet time pulling away, her eyes narrowing at Elena. "Looks like we're about to have dinner. Finally, I thought this party would _never _start." She drawls, running her hand through Damon's hair.

Damon's vampire face is out to play and Elena recoils backwards a few steps as she reaches the two of them. "Damon..." She whispers.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me the hell alone _now_." Damon warns, looking at Stefan more than Elena.

"Damon, look at me, please." Elena begs, her doe-eyes wide and hurt. "It didn't mean a _thing_. I promise."

Damon chortles. "Now where have I heard _that _before?"

"I'm not Katherine." Elena protests fiercely. "He kissed _me_, not the other way around."

"Oh, like _I _kissed you?" He laughs but it doesn't sound like his laugh at all. "You're playing with fire here Elena. You better leave, before I take up my date's offer and have you for dinner—"

Elena rolls her eyes petulantly. "Don't come with that crap with me Damon! I know you'd never hurt me."

"He might not, but_ I_ would." The blonde waggles her eyebrows before launching herself at Elena.

Elena closes her eyes but the impact never comes. She blinks her eyes open to see Stefan and Damon have the blonde vampire on the ground, holding her down. "She's off limits. She's the doppelganger. Klaus would kill you." Damon explains as he holds out his hand and pulls her to her feet. "Take her inside." Damon instructs Stefan. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Surprisingly, Stefan follows the orders, taking the bewildered girl by the arm and leading her back inside.

"What was all that about?"

Damon lets out a laugh that resembles a cackle. "You're asking _me _that? Really, Elena?"

Elena swallows guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Save it." Damon snaps dismissively. "It's my own fault. You told me it would always be Stefan and I should never have got my hopes up."

"Oh, Damon..."

"Don't feel sorry for me Elena. _Don't_." His eyes narrow. "There's nothing to feel sorry for. I'm still _young_! I'm immortal. I have no problems. No responsibilities. I'm _free_."

Elena chokes out a breath at what he's implying. "You're free?"

"_Free_." He repeats. "No brother. No girl. No parents. No friends. No _nothing_. I can start over where ever I like. Maybe find a girl who _won't _pick my brother over me. If that's even possible!" He laughs, sounding a little deranged.

"Don't say that, Damon." She whispers. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"A cold blooded killer? Sure, the ladies are queuing around the block!" He chuckles. "There's only one way to get anything you want in this world and that way is _compel compel compel _and _never_, I repeat _never_, let them see your humanity."

Elena's eyes narrow. "You're being an ass."

"Oh, Elena. That's what I _am_. I thought with you I was the real me again, but who am I kidding? I've _always _been an ass. I always will be an ass. And so will my brother!" He grabs his bottle of bourbon from the ground and swigs down half of the bottle.

"Damon stop! You're going to hurt yourself."

"What do _you _care?" He snaps fiercely. "Just do me a favour. Stay out of my way. I don't _need_ to go through this all again and I _won't_. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some with my new super hot _vampire _girlfriend, meaning I'm in for a rough, kinky night that I'm in need of desperately."

"What's your new girlfriend's name then?" Elena challenges furiously.

"It's not Elena. That's good enough for me."

He races off into the distance and Elena lets a tear fall down her cheek as she whispers she's sorry into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Klaus is watching the door with alert eyes, unfocussed on the chatter of Elijah and Finn who are muttering on about something. She has to come back inside. She <em>has <em>to. A flash of blonde hair catches his attention and he sighs with disappointment when he sees it is someone else with Stefan following behind her. _Where is she_? He wonders, hoping with his whole being that she hasn't left. He sees something in that girl, something he hasn't seen for a long time. Something that makes him want to feel alive again.

In the next second, Caroline is rushing back into the building, picking up her dress. He notices she's following Stefan and allows himself to slip out of the room and into a nearby hallway so he can listen better through the wall.

"Stefan!" He picks up on her voice immediately and smiles to himself. "Whatever you're planning with Klaus. You _have _to stop."

She's protecting him? A tightness in his chest lifts at the thought.

"I'm not planning anything _Caroline_." _He's a smug prat_, Klaus things angrily, secretly bristling. It's a good job Damon had his back or he would have been dead the moment he'd located those coffins.

"Then why is Rebekah here?" She snaps and Klaus' brow furrows. What does Rebekah have to do with anything?

"Gee, I don't know Caroline. Why don't you go ask _her _that."

Caroline makes a noise of frustration. "Just promise me you're not planning on going after him! _Promise_ me. He'll find out and he'll kill you for real."

"And you'd care if he did?" Stefan's tone is teasing but Klaus can tell there's a kind of fear in his tone.

"_Yes_ of course I would. We were friends, too. Before you chose to become Klaus' sidekick. We were friends."

"I remember." Stefan comments softly. "I promise you, anything going on tonight is nothing to do with me. I'm just here to make sure _Klaus _isn't pulling some sick game with Elena."

"Elena? You still care about her?"

"Of course I do. I never stopped." Stefan admits. "She's in love with Damon now though. I've lost her for good and it's my own fault."

"You were saving Damon's ass Stefan. It's not your fault that was Klaus' price."

"It's my fault that once I was free I didn't go straight back to her with my tail between my legs! Instead I took off with the coffins and practically pushed them into each other's arms."

Caroline's sighs. "Sometimes it's better not to get revenge."

"I know why you're talking to me about this, Caroline. I saw the two of you dancing together. Don't think that I still don't want revenge for what he took just because you have a little _crush _on him."

"I do not!" Caroline protests vehemently.

"Save it. You're not fooling anyone."

Caroline is silent for a moment and Klaus smiles broadly to himself. He could deal with Stefan later. Stefan starts murmuring something to someone else and Klaus allows himself to step back into the room, following her footsteps that he can hear. "Caroline." He says softly. "I've been waiting for you."

Caroline sighs. "I know."

"Dance with me." He requests, his eyes boring into hers. Caroline looks ready to decline when she spots Tyler in the corner of her eye, bristling as he watches her. She catches his eye for just a fleeting moment and she just can't help but want him to feel a fraction of the hurt she's felt over the past few weeks.

She grabs Klaus' hand and drags him back to the dancefloor, willing herself to forget about the last hour or so.

* * *

><p>He hates her. He fucking <em>hates <em>her. She's a bitch. She's Katherine. She's hell. She's a nightmare. She's a heartbreaker.

So why does he have to fucking love her? Why does she have to be the light in the pissing darkness for him? Most of all, why does _everyone _always pick his brother over him?

He stumbles blindly over to the table full of drinks and takes a few glasses of champagne, downing them one after the other.

"It seems as if someone's having a rough night."

Damon barely registers the voice as he downs another glass, all he knows is that it's not Elena and that's good enough for him. His eyes wonder across the room to see his 'girlfriend' flirting with Stefan and he bristles. "Why can't anything ever be _mine_?"

Rebekah places a hand on his arm but he yanks it away violently. "No need to be rude."

"Yes there is a need. Because my _baby brother _takes _everything _from me! He gets everything. He has everything. Everyone loves him. Everyone adores him. It doesn't matter that he dropped her like cold sick the moment he could have had her back!"

Rebekah nods slowly. "This is about Elena then."

"Of course it's about _Elena_." He spits out her name in disgust. "It's _always _about Elena. Did you know I actually thought she was getting over him? That she just needed a bit longer before she'd realise her feelings for me and we'd get together. I told her we were _right_ together and she didn't say _anything _about me being wrong."

"She's confused." Rebekah reaches for his arm and this time he doesn't pull away, he closes his eyes. "I know that you love her and that you're hurting right now. But Elena was never yours to take."

"Do you think I don't _know _that?"

Rebekah holds a hand up in surrender. "If you want someone who will be loyal to you only, why don't you stop sniffing around Stefan's women?"

"I didn't _want _to feel the way I do about her. I thought she was starting to feel the same way back! Otherwise I never would have kissed her!"

Rebekah studies him closely. "I've never seen you like this before."

Damon shrugs carelessly. "As soon as I can shut the damn feelings off I will, so don't worry, you won't see it again."

"Don't turn it off." Rebekah says softly, rubbing his arm. "You're not _quite_ the pig I thought you were."

Damon closes his eyes at her touch. "You're not quite the cow, either."

Rebekah laughs loudly and Damon's eyes flicker open. "You do have lovely eyes."

"I've been told they're my best feature." Damon waggles his eyebrows and Rebekah grins. "Other than my lips of course."

"Oh, really?" Rebekah lifts an eyebrow, grinning.

"_Yes_. Care to take a closer look?"

Rebekah seems to falter for a moment as Damon begins leaning in, he's vulnerable and upset. Plus he's kind of an ass most of the time. She internally debates over what to do, but as she sees Elena storming into the room out of the corner of her eye, she can't help but want to let the girl who broke his heart have a taste of her own medicine. She grabs the lapels of his blazer and pulls him to her, her lips melting with his and she has to agree.

His lips _are _his best feature.

Well out of the features she's seen _so far_.

* * *

><p>"It hurts, doesn't it?"<p>

Elena follows the voice to find Tyler standing next to her, dressed smartly in a tux, his arms folded across her chest. She follows his gaze to see Klaus and Caroline dancing together, Caroline laughing animatedly at something Klaus had just said.

"You hurt her, too." Elena responds softly, moving her eyes back to Damon and Rebekah, who just won't seem to separate long enough to notice her glare.

"Do you think I wanted to?" He asks defensively. "I have no choice. I'm sired to Klaus. If I could have my way, I'd march over there, beg for her forgiveness and punch that moron in the face."

"It must be hard not to be able to do what you want." Elena empathises with him.

Tyler sighs. "I'm here to work, I'm here to protect Klaus and his family. But all I want to do is stop him from dancing with my girl, only I can't ..."

Elena places her hand over his. "I'm sure there's a way around it, Tyler. This won't be forever. Bonnie will find something."

"I hope so. I can't lose her, Elena."

"I can't lose him, either." Elena motions to Damon who's playfully nipping at Rebekah's neck. "He came so far and now he's just back to who he was before we met."

"That's what hurt does to people." Tyler sighs. "You don't think she likes him, do you?"

Elena shrugs. "I don't know _what _goes on it that mind of hers anymore. Do you think Damon likes Rebekah?"

"No." Tyler gives her the answer he was hoping to hear earlier. "She's just his rebound." He reassures her.

"Can't you go and tell them to stop it?" Elena whispers in frustration, turning away from the scene of the two mashing their lips together.

"They're not doing anything wrong technically..."

Elena glares at him.

"I'm sorry! That's not part of my job description." Tyler shrugs, holding up his hands. "What do you want me to do? Tell them it's a strictly no kissing party?"

"Fine, I'll do it." Elena grumbles, pulling up her dress to her knees as she makes her way over to the side of the room.

Their kiss had been nothing like this one; with her he'd been soft and gentle, not pushing for anything she wasn't willing to give. Right now he's practically making love to Rebekah with his mouth. His hands are all over her, her _nimble fingers _have unbuttoned his shirt and she is making soft little moaning noises that Elena is desperate to stop.

"Damon!" She cries out as she reaches them. "Damon I want to go home." She says strongly as he pushes Rebekah against the wall and kisses her neck. "_Damon_!"

He's not listening. He's sucking Rebekah's neck fiercely and Elena has no idea why she wishes she was Rebekah right now. "Damon, _please._" She begins to sob, wiping under her eyes furiously with her hands.

Rebekah's eyes flash open, glazed over with lust and she gives Elena a sympathetic smile as she witnesses the tears rolling down her face. "I think she's learnt her lesson, Damon." Rebekah whispers softly, gently pushing him away.

Damon spins around, his eyes black, his face covered in blood. "Take my car keys. I'm staying." He chucks the keys at her and she flinches as they hit her leg, she bends down to pick them up, her mouth still open.

"Damon ... you can't do anything stupid. Do you hear me?"

Damon spins around and gives a deranged smirk. "Why would I do that?"

She reaches out with her glove for his cheek, but he recoils away from her. "You _know _I care about you Damon. You've been here for me. Never asking for anything in return. Don't think that you mean nothing to me."

"Wow, thanks. I just _loooove_ being your golden retriever."

"Damon," Elena chides. "You know that's not what I meant. You know that I've been ... confused about how I feel about you from the day I met you." Elena swallows as Damon motions for her to continue to speak. "I know how you feel, now. Just then ... seeing you with Rebekah ... I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart."

"You have _no idea _how I feel, Elena." Damon mutters. "You don't know what it's like to have you constantly lead me on, to give me hope, just to go make out with my brother while _we _are on a date."

"Don't push me out, Damon. Not now, not after everything." Her voice comes out hoarse. "We're a team. I don't know what I'd do without you. _We _always survive. Together."

"Where does _St. Stefan _come into this, Elena? Or is this just whilst he's gone?"

Elena shakes her head. "I realised, as soon as I saw the stupid smirk on his face after we kissed, he's not the person I fell in love with. I was holding onto nothing. I realise that now. He's not the person I look forward to seeing everyday anymore. He's not the person who gives me comfort. That's _you_."

"I'm your shoulder to cry on—"

"_No_. You're not. You're more than that, Damon. You know you are."

Damon stares. "I'll always be second best to him, Elena. He'll always be better than me. He always has been."

"I don't care who's better. I care about you."

"You can't tell me that your feelings for Stefan have just gone like that. You kissed him back for god's sake."

"It was a moment of weakness. My last moment of weakness. With Stefan anyway." Elena says softly, reaching out for his cheek. Damon's eyes flutter closed for just a second. But then they snap open and he grabs his car keys from her hand.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He mutters, scowling, dangling the keys between his fingers. "Then I might get some _peace_."

"But you're drunk..." Elena protests softly, holding onto his arm.

"I'm not drunk, I'm not upset, I'm not _anything. _I could drink all the beer in Virginia and still drive perfectly Elena. Now come on before I change my mind."

Elena stumbles after him as he storms out at vampire speed but feels a cold hand enclose around her wrist and pull her to a stop. "It won't be long now, Elena." Stefan whispers to her. "You don't have to wait much longer for me. I promise you that."

"_Elena_." Damon's voice cuts through her silence sharply. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming." Elena decides quickly, pulling her arm out of Stefan's grip and following him blindly like she always does. "What about Caro—?"

He's off before she can even finish the name.

* * *

><p>"Damon."<p>

"...Damon?"

"_Damon_."

"Damon, will you answer me?"

"Please?"

Damon's said nothing to her for the last twenty minutes and Elena blows out a shaky breath as she tries to convince herself not to cry. He's been driving perfectly fine, even humming as he listens to the radio.

She reaches out to touch his arm and he flinches away, swerving the car. "Don't do that." he orders harshly. They're not the first words she was hoping to hear, but she'll take them.

"Don't touch you..." Elena repeats slowly, realising it's the only way to get him to talk. "Like this?" She reaches out again and strokes his arm more firmly.

His eyes are like ice as he snatches her hand and throws it away from him. "I'm _warning _you, Elena."

"Are we okay?" Elena asks softly, gulping at his fiery reaction.

"If you mean am I still going to be there looking out for you like you haven't just made out with my brother while we were on a date? Then yeah, sure." He says flippantly.

"It wasn't a _real _date though, was it?"

Damon sends her a look. "I asked you, you sounded excited, I picked you up at seven, we danced. That sounds like a date to me."

"You _told _me you were taking me. You picked me up because you have a car and I don't. You left me by myself for half an hour and then Stefan turns up, acts like the old him, tells me to shut up and _kisses _me. Then you just throw a hissy fit and start hating me!"

Damon blinks slowly. "If you didn't want me to come with you—"

"You didn't even give me a choice! You _told _me! Of course I didn't want you there! I'd rather Stefan have taken me!"

Damon's vampire face is out within the second but Elena doesn't bat an eyelid. He swerves the car to the side of the road and growls at her. "Then why don't you get your tiny ass _out _of my car?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me why?" Elena replies calmly.

"Why it'll always be my baby bro? For some reason I don't think I really want to know."

Elena rolls her eyes. "Because it's _you _I care about Damon. I don't want that to be classed as our first date, a night of danger and terror. I want our first date to be nice and safe. That ball was dangerous territory, you were just there to protect me and you did that. I'm fine."

"You can walk from here, right?" Damon cut in, sounding impatient.

"But Damon ... I just—"

"You still love my brother. I get that." He shrugs indifferently. "Now if you don't mind, I've got things to do and places to see."

"Are you going back to the ball?" Elena asks, her eyes wide.

"I might, I might not. I don't see that it's any of your concern _Elena_." He does his eye thing, but Elena can see a sadness behind them this time. "Now run along..." He shoes her with his hands.

"Will you be okay?" She asks quietly.

"I'm always okay."

Elena accepts his answer, though she doesn't believe one word of it. She barely has time to step on the pavement before he's driving away and she slams the door quickly.

He'll be fine, she tries to convince herself.

He can look after himself.

He had a right to be angry.

She was the one in the wrong.

He'll come around soon.

* * *

><p>Elena wouldn't be so lenient when she found him in bed with an attractive brunette the next morning.<p>

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>** Okay, so there's my first TVD fic done! :D It's a little long (I probably should have split it ;P) and has a bit of an angsty ending for me (if it's a stab at Dangerous Liaisons it has to be, right? D), but I've been itching to write something since I started my exam revision and my exams finished yesterday, so I was writing pages of words all last night! It's been heaven compared to all the chemistry equations I've been having to memorise ;D I haven't seen all of the new TVD eps fully (damn you exams), mostly just the Damon/Elena stuff as TVD hasn't come back in England yet (I know what you're thinking, HOW DO I LIVE? Answer: Tumblr and Youtube ;D), which sucks, but never mind! I obviously don't know what's happening in Bringing Out The Dead, so this is kind of jumping an episode a little bit and assuming that "Bringing Out The Dead" is the obvious and means bringing Klaus' dead family back ;D I kind of assumed that Stefan & Elena haven't had contact since the Wickery Bridge incident either ... Which is very unlikely ;P But ah well, details, details! I added the last bit after hearing Elena's gonna hear of Damon's "indiscretion" in All My Children and not be pleased. I hope you guys enjoyed anyway! I don't know what to make of it :P (If no one likes I might just run back to HP Land with my tail between my legs!)

Be nice and review a TVD virgin? ;D


End file.
